deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Light Yagami/Drama
Sachiko Yagami † Sayu Yagami |occupation = College student at Suginami University |organization = Task Force |owned = Ryuk's second Death Note |used = |kills = Genbu Sakota Kurou Otoharada Lind L. Tailor Mark Dwellton Shoko Himura |possessed = Ryuk Rem |eye trade = }} Light Yagami (夜神月, Yagami Raito) is a main character in the 2015 television drama Death Note. After finding a Death Note, he begins using its power to kill criminals. Appearance Light is a young Japanese man with dark brown hair and brown eyes. As the series progresses, he wears increasingly dark and less colorful clothing. Character Light is extremely non-ambitious, and his above-average intellect is mostly unused at the start of the series. He isn't above skipping class, but believes strongly in the rule of law. While he initially reacts to the Death Note with horror and tries to throw it away, he grows to rely on and covet it over time. History Light grew up wanting to be a police officer like his father, but when his mother was dying in the hospital and his father couldn't be with the family because of his work, Light no longer wanted to be like his father and their relationship became strained. By the start of the series, Light is an average college student who works part-time at a pub. He wishes to become a civil servant and shuns the idea of becoming a police officer. Plot Relationships Soichiro Yagami During Light's early years, Soichiro was both a parent and a hero. Light aimed to follow him into law enforcement, and they would make pretend stand-offs with toy guns. Following his mother's death, however, Light and his father grew distant. With Soichiro often away at work, they seldom interact and Light has to keep up the house. Initially, Light is upfront with his father about difficult issues, such as Sachiko's death, disturbing phone calls, and scenarios similar to to becoming Kira. As Light is further suspected by L, though, he shares increasingly little with Soichiro. Despite their difficulties, Soichiro cares deeply for his son and views him as a measure of himself. From early on, he is willing to kill himself if Light is Kira. When he discovers the truth, Soichiro tries his best to dissuade Light from further killings. Soichiro believes he has failed as a father after realizing he could have saved Light and commits suicide via the Death Note. Sayu Yagami Light's sister, a high school student, spends more time with him than Soichiro. The pair bonded, somewhat out of necessity, after their mother's death. Light usually makes breakfast for her, which she insists on. She notices how Light becomes more reclusive after picking up the Death Note. When she is kidnapped by Himura, Light and Soichiro trade the Death Note for her safety. Kanzo Mogi Mogi was a family friend to Light and his father's partner on the police force. Mogi is willing to listen to Light's arguments, and L knows he cannot be protected with a false identity. Touta Matsuda Matsuda and Light were friends at one point, and retain a loose bond during the series. Matsuda is disappointed to see Light treated as a suspect, but contributes to that conclusion by accidentally leaking information. Masaru Kamoda Kamoda is a close friend of Light's and one of his classmates at Suginami University. Comprising much of his on-screen social life, Light regularly attends Ichigo Berry concerts with Kamoda and humors his fanatic interest in Misa Amane. Kamoda would visit Light at work, and encourage him not to miss class. When Kamoda learns Light and Misa are dating, however, he lunges at Light and is last seen sulking on the classroom floor. Ryuk Shortly after his second kill, Light discovers the Shinigami Ryuk lurking in his bedroom. Horrified, he runs out of his house and pleads to return the notebook. Light reconsiders after Ryuk tell him the Death Note could accomplish his greatest desires. Since then, Ryuk has followed him per the rules of the Death Note, mocking Light's strategic victories and desire to be a "hero." Despite his pep, Ryuk has no real investment in Light, and only helps him when it is convenient. Light does find a reliable way to control Ryuk, however: his addiction to apples. Light coaxes Ryuk into mapping the cameras the Japanese Task Force placed in his room and placates him by sending a carton to Mikami. Light's final mistake is placing too much trust in Ryuk, when even the Shinigami Eye Deal cannot save him from a burning warehouse. Misa Amane Light learns about Misa from his friend Kamoda, and the two regularly attend her concerts. When Kamoda tells Light that Misa's family was murdered, Light looks up the case and uses the Death Note to kill the man responsible, Nishida Kyu. Misa reaches out to Light after she sees him with the Shinigami Eyes at one of her concerts, and they begin working together and dating, although Light is concerned that this will raise suspicions against him. Light's views toward Misa notably shift from "just wanting her to be happy" and panicking when he learns that she's fated to die soon, to using her to further his own ambitions. Misa is last seen going out with her friends after losing her memories of the Death Notes, unaware that Light has died. L Lawliet Light first speaks to L through a phone call, where he is accused of being Kira. They meet in person when L visits Suginami University and challenges Light to a tennis match. Throughout the encounter, L teasingly suggests Light is Kira, while the latter silently wishes to erase his enemy. As L leaves, he tells Light that, had he lost, he would have asked Light to be his friend. When Light joins the task force, L is impressed by his abilities and claims Light is the first friend he has ever had. L states his influence has helped Light's talent – for both deduction and manipulation – to bloom. Though occasionally claiming otherwise, L appears constantly suspicious that Light is Kira and tests him whenever possible, even during regular conversation. Light is often frustrated by L's smugness and duplicity. While being interrogated, he asks if L enjoys pushing him around and quips that L should take the lie detector test himself. During their final confrontation, however, Light and L regret they could not have been genuine friends. When L unexpectedly dies afterwards, Light pretends to scream in horror and mourn his death. In L's final video message, recorded before the confrontation, he apologizes to Light for doubting him. Teru Mikami Light identifies Mikami as an ally from the moment he hears he is pro-Kira. After regaining his memories, Light sends Mikami the red Death Note and instructs him to begin killing criminals. Soon, Mikami joins Light and Misa during their rooftop meetings, a detail which eventually gives Near solid evidence against them. Mikami, having traded for the Shinigami Eyes, helps Light discover L's real name during their final conflict. Devoted to Kira's mission, he frequently refers to Light as "God" and is willing to cause mass destruction to protect Light. When the Death Note burns, Mikami forgets both that he was Kira and how he came to the warehouse; it is possible he forgets Light entirely. Near When they first meet, Light dismisses Near as an unworthy successor to L who he will easily beat. While maintaining a diplomatic facade, Light and Near view each other as complete enemies, unlike Light and L. Quotes "I killed... two people. I killed them... I'm sorry, Dad." (Episode 1) Lind L. Tailor: "Justice always wins." Light: "No it doesn't. No it doesn't, that's why Kira was born!" Tailor: "Kira, I will destroy your childish plans." Light: "You think the police can do something like this? You can't! You haven't made a dent in the criminal population!" Tailor: "Do you really think you're needed?" Light: "It's making people happy. It's saving a lot of people. That's what Kira does! The things you can't do... Kira ''can do!"'' (Episode 1) "Our feelings are the same. I will do it. I will change the world! Ryuk. Let's make a trade. I'll trade you for the shinigami eyes! I'll do whatever it takes! The things no one else can do... So please... please... please! Ryuk!" (Episode 11) Gallery Images Drama promo Light 01.jpg 9078.jpg 9090.jpg Videos Character changes Light receives major character changes in the Japanese drama. At the beginning of the series, Light is an average college student who works part-time at a pub. Light wishes to become a civil servant and shuns the idea of becoming a police officer. He is also a fan of Misa Amane, and he regularly attends her concerts. He is far more prone to emotional outbursts compared to his manga counterpart, often crying when he feels cornered by L. Due to his decreased intelligence level, Light proves to be much less competent as Kira than his other counterparts. For instance, instead of mining data about the Kira Investigation from his father's computer, Light simply asks Matsuda or his father about details pertaining to L and the investigation. His plan to kill Raye Penber and the FBI agents is also botched when the latter sees through the plan. Over time, however, this incarnation of Light adopts more traits from his manga counterpart, becoming more ruthless and demonstrating a cerebral side to his character. By episode 6, Light's plans demonstrate intricacy that is close to his level of intellect in the manga. Nevertheless, Light continues to periodically act carelessly on his emotions and this leads to his eventual capture by police. He is eventually killed in a fire set by Teru Mikami in a failed attempt to escape arrest. Behind the scenes Trivia * Some changes to this version of Light bring him closer to Light Turner from the 2017 film: ** His mother dies before the events of the story, driving a wedge between Light and his father. ** Light has a more average intellect, and he has no problem breaking school policies. ** Light is more emotional, screaming when he first sees Ryuk. Ryuk is also more knowledgeable of the Death Note's rules, and explains some of them to Light. ** The Death Note facilitates his relationship with Misa. Navigation References Category:Humans Category:Human Death Note users Category:Kira Category:Japanese Task Force Category:TV drama characters Category:Male characters